


Eighteen

by queenoftheslayers



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 03:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenoftheslayers/pseuds/queenoftheslayers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had been dreading this day, but it went better than planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eighteen

On the day Allison turned 18, she had been awake since midnight.  She hadn’t even gone to sleep. For the hours she was awake she sat in her window seat and stared out at the moonless sky. Eventually she dosed off.

When her alarm went off, she went through her morning routine, rushing through the steps, but slowing down between them.  She wanted the morning to be over, but was dreading talking to her father.  Still she finished early and found herself in the kitchen making coffee.

She finds herself sitting on the kitchen counter with a cup of coffee a while later staring at the wall across from her. She didn’t notice her father until he was leaning against the counter next to her, holding his own cup of coffee.

“You mother would be yelling at you right now, even if it is your birthday.” Allison gave him a sad smile, but didn’t bother moving. She rested her head on his shoulder. “She would be proud of you. You have become a fine young woman.”

Allison sighed, and they stayed this way for a while, both drinking coffee and comfortable together.

“Would you like a ride to school?” Her father eventually asked.

“No,” she answered, before hopping off the counter and putting her cup in the sink.  She moved back to stand in front of her father. They had been a close family, hugs had been a thing; her father even had had a rule about a hug a day that over the years faded. Hugs became sparse after the werewolves and her mother, but on nights when it became too much and when either just felt like it, they would hug.

She leaned forward into his embrace and wrapped her arms around him. Neither said anything, just held each other until Allison pulled away. She turned to the island and grabbed her school bag. She stilled facing away from him, bracing herself.

“Scott is picking me up.” She paused and let the words disappear into the stilled air.  “I’m eighteen. I’m an adult. I know you hate him and what he is, but I also know you know he wont hurt me. After everything with Aunt Kate, Mom, Gerard, Derek and Peter, and the Alphas and the Druids… I know he will never hurt me, and you know that. He has control. Becoming an Alpha has made him even better.” Allison looked at her father, looked him in the eye, “He is coming over after school. You will not threaten him, glare at him, or hurt him.”

She turned and walked away.  She made it to the kitchen door before she was stopped, a hand on her shoulder.

“This isn’t how I wanted your life.  I didn’t want you to know… I… your mother and I… we had a plan.” He turned her around and looked her in the eye. “A plan where the hunting business was put behind your mother and I, so that you got to finish school, go to college and have a normal life. It wasn’t going to be easy, not with my sister and father, but we had a plan.”

“A plan that had you moving back to a town with werewolves in its history?”

“I said you would have a normal life. Know your enemy; keep them close. We had a plan… and we failed.”

“Dad…” Her own voice faltered. “I never felt normal. Normal girls don’t excel at archery, they don’t know how to jump out a window and land safely. I have never felt more normal than now. Being with Scott and the others as my friends. This may not be ‘normal’, but it is perfect for me.”

She put her arms around her father and sighed into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

“Normal is overrated anyway,” she said with a smile, pulling away from her father. “I have to get to school, can’t be late. Lydia has her own plan for me today, and you don’t displease her.”

“You could stay home, I could call you in sick?” He smirked at her.

She smiled back and gave a heartfelt laugh. “I got this handled.”

She paused at the door to the apartment and looked back at her father, smiling. “I’ll see you later dad. Have a good day. Love you.”

“Love you too, sweetheart. Have a good day at school. Be safe…”

He sighed at the door when it closed, and stood in the hallway until her heard the motor of Scotts bike through the open windows…

“Keep her safe Scott…” He said, knowing that it didn’t matter if the boy heard him or not, if there was any werewolf he had to trust to keep his daughter alive, it was Scott. Though he knew Allison was most likely to be the one saving Scott… again.


End file.
